


is it rude?

by e_is_better_than_a (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr asks [49]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: 6 Underground - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/e_is_better_than_a
Summary: anon ask: Hardzello where Ben ends up having sex with Joe after the 6 underground premiere?
Relationships: Ben Hardy/Joe Mazzello
Series: tumblr asks [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558126
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	is it rude?

It wasn’t like they completely ditched the after-party. They went, maybe it was for only five minutes, but they went all the same.

Who can blame them though? Months apart made them antsy.

-

“Ben,” Joe gasped out, nosing his neck and pressing a light kiss to the soft skin. The blond didn’t respond, too caught up in the feeling of fullness clouding his brain. He dragged his blunt nails down the older man’s back when Joe rolled his hips again, arching his back into the other’s chest. He was going slow, dragging it out, making up for their lost time over the past few months.

The younger man tangled his hand through Joe’s hair and pressed their lips together, letting out a soft groan as he pushed in deeper, hitting just the right spot. “Joe, please,” He breathed against his lips. The actor increased his pace after pressing another long kiss to Ben’s lips, loving the way he whimpered with every thrust.

-

When they finally collapsed on the bed, sweaty and satisfied, Ben rolled into Joe’s side, flinging an arm around his middle and resting his head over his heart. It was sickeningly domestic and sweet, but the older man’s heartbeat sped up under the blond’s ear.

Ben looked up at him with a soft smirk. He was met with an adoring gaze that he felt completely unworthy of.

“I’m so proud of you,” He murmured softly, taking the hand that was thrown over him and pressed a light kiss to the back of it.

A fierce blush fought its way onto Ben’s face and he pressed his face into his chest again, smiling at the sincerity of the statement. “I hate you.”


End file.
